No More Stolen Moments
by OlitzShipper99
Summary: Olivia and Fitz find their way back together through a tidal wave of unexpected revelations, one of which happen to be a three year old little girl named Elizabeth Kennedy Pope.
1. Ungrateful Americans

Chapter One

A/N : Hello fellow olitzers. I have decided to write my own fanfic, finally. This story is inspired by a series of other fanfics including, 'A Presidential Election', 'Step-Momma Grant', and 'Vermont'. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me however, all feedback is welcomed and truly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters. Characters are owned by Shondaland and ABC**

* * *

><p>Fifty acres of lush green land surrounded by fully grown orchards. The beautiful mountains of Vermont displayed in the background as if painted on a portrait. This scenery, one of the many things Olivia Pope loved about her home. The home that was given to her by her beloved Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. It had been three years since she'd seen him last and the only thing she had left of him was this house and her three year old daughter Elizabeth Kennedy Pope. Life was good. Finally, life was normal.<p>

"Lizzy, wake up" Olivia spoke while driving up the driveway of her home.

It was 6:15 pm. Olivia and Lizzy were just getting home after a long day.

Liz attended the early education center up the road while her mother, Olivia, worked as an attorney for a successful law firm in town.

Olivia parked the car outside of the garage and quickly shuffled to the back seat door to carry a sleeping Lizzy into the house. Once inside, Liz jumped awake as she heard the barking of her dog Molly. Molly was a golden retriever given to her from her mother on her third birthday. Olivia sat her daughter down to play with her dog so that she could hang up her blazer on the coat rack in the foyer and continue to the large country kitchen to prepare evening snacks.

"Lizzy come and eat" Olivia yelled while cutting the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches into triangles.

Five minutes later a hungry Liz came sprinting into the kitchen to jump into her mothers arms.

Pulling her daughter into her chest Olivia says "Eat up now sweetheart, time for bed soon"

After snacks, the pair danced around, played dolls and ate dinner. Eventually, Olivia gave her daughter a bath, read her bedtime stories, and went into her room to get herself ready for bed. After her nightly routine, she prepared herself a glass of her beloved red and sat on the cushion chaise in her master bedroom to watch the news.

BREAKING NEWS

" … After five presidents over a century failed to create universal health insurance, President Grant signed the Affordable Care Act. It will cover 32 million uninsured Americans beginning in Spring of 2015 and mandates a suite of experimental measures to cut health care cost growth, the number one cause of America's long term fiscal problem …"

" … President Grant signs Affordable Care Act. Finally, something the man can do right. I personally think this is just a distraction from the fact that our country is run by a man who can't keep it in his pants …"

" … Okay, kudos on health care Mr. President, but America still wants to know - Are you sleeping with your youngest son's nanny, Martha? Are the rumors true, sir? ... "

Olivia rolls her eyes and shuts off the television. "I wonder what kind of house he'll build her" She sarcastically mumbled under her breath as she climbed into bed.

*Clap Clap* The lights in her bedroom shut off.

* * *

><p>Fitz found himself spending a lot of time in the oval over the past couple of years. Sometimes, he slept in the oval attempting to avoid his wife, Mellie. He had missed Olivia so much and thought about her everyday and yet she still hadn't come back to him. The heartbreaking truth that she may never came back killed him and scotch was his only resurrection.<p>

He walked over to the side table of one of the couches in his office. Pouring himself a glass of scotch after listening to Cyrus complain about what's cycling the news, he really needed an instant temporary relief. After pouring his glass, he slowly walked over to the window overlooking the rose garden.

"Gulp" he took a large sip of his drink and continued to remember. Remember what happened almost eight years ago in that garden. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life" had been on constant replay since he found out about Defiance. If he loved her so much, if he really meant what he said, why hadn't he ended his presidency a long time ago.

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie snapped bursting into the oval snatching him away from his thoughts.

After receiving nothing but a sigh and a snobby eye roll from Fitz, she continued "You need to speak to the press. I can't believe health care reform isn't enough to shut this down! Ungrateful Americans" She mumbled the last part.

"Not now, Mellie" he responded clearly displaying his irritation

"Fitz!-" she started

"NOT NOW!" he cut her off slamming his glass on his traditional desk

"Then when Fitz? I understand you miss her, but she's not coming back so give up the act, put the glass down, and screw your balls back on because whether you like it or not you're the President of the United States, baby and you're stuck serving the rest of this political jail sentence with me as your cellmate."

He shot her a look.

"Till death do us part" she quoted sarcastically through gritted teeth and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Lauren!" Fitz yelled loud enough for his assistant to hear him<p>

"How may I help you Mr. President?" Lauren responded through pants after rushing into the oval at the sound of his hurried tone

"I need you to set up a trip for me this weekend. Just me, no kids, no wife, no press." He requested

"Yes, sir. I will call the Camp David staff and have-"

"No." he blurted, cutting her off. "I'd like to go to my private home in Vermont."

"Oh!" she exclaimed surprised "Of Course sir, I'll inform your staff and secret service detail"

"Thank you, Lauren" He dismissed her. Realizing she hadn't moved he turned around in his chair and asked "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir" She jumped. "I was just hoping you could inform Mr. Beene. After your last pop up trip I scheduled, he's had a bitter taste in his mouth towards me." She admitted nervously

Releasing an annoyed giggled, he responded "I'll take care of Cyrus" she nodded and turned leaving the office

* * *

><p>AN : Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to leave feedback and comments whether it be good, bad, or just constructive criticism. I'm not a writer, so this is just for fun. Thought it would be interesting to put my thoughts down on digital paper. If you would like for me to continue, let me know. If so, next chapter will be Fitz and Cyrus's heated discussion about his sudden trip, Mellie's tantrum and accusations, and the inevitable reuniting of our beloved Olivia and Fitz. Will Fitz be able to handle seeing his three year old daughter for the first time? We shall see. Thanks again.

Sources :

Affordable Care Act - magazine/march_april_2012/features/obamas_top_50_ ?page=all


	2. Bastard Baby

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N **: Hello again. Thank you for your kind words as well as your criticism. I've taken all of your concerns into consideration. Excuse my mispelling in my previous chapter, I will be more careful this time around. I am excited to know that you guys would like me to continue. Just to clarify, in this story, the home in Vermont was built by Fitz however, the home was always in Liv's name. All payments toward the home are made by Olivia. He has access to the home because he had it built but legally, he does not own it. The reason he refers to it as his 'personal home' is because he is not aware that Olivia had actually used the home.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. These characters are property of Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

><p>"Does that phone ever shut up?" Olivia complains running over to answer her home phone "Hello"<p>

"Liv!"

"Abby!" she shrieked just as excited as the woman on the other line

"I miss you and Liz so much, we need to see other. Like, soon!"

"Yeah definitely, some time soon."

"How does this weekend sound? David is going on a business trip to New York for the weekend and I was hoping I could spend my weekend with you guys. I'll drive up on Friday. I'm sure we can both agree that slumbering with you guys is a lot more fun than baking banana muffins." she chuckled

"Sure would be, that sounds great!"

"Awesome, see you lovely ladies soon."

* * *

><p>It was a busy day at The White House for Fitz. He was booked up to his neck with meetings for the week due to his trip scheduled for the weekend. He was sitting in a meeting with three of his advisors when an angry Cyrus came barging in the oval.<p>

"Mr. President, may I have a word?" he requested with fuming eyes and wild hair

"Cyrus? Are you-"

"A word, sir!"

Fitz didn't understand why Cyrus was acting this way so he just agreed

"We need the room"

After the room was cleared, Fitz looked at Cyrus for an explanation and finally after silence,

"A trip, to your 'private home', in Vermont, alone, IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEX SCANDAL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Cyrus raged

Fitz released a sigh of relief yet frustration "Here we go again."

"Yes here we go again with you little johnny problems!"

"I'm not sleeping around! I've said it over and over again!"

"And what good is your word when you have 20 news channels feeding your false dirty laundry to gossip hungry Americans every 15 minutes?!"

"You know what, this conversation is pointless. I'm going-"

"'LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Cyrus snapped

Fitz jolted around now beaming at Cyrus with anger "Excuse me? Since when do I take orders from you?"

Cyrus let out a long giggle before responding "If you go through with this therapy trip of yours, your chances of reelection are over."

"I am sick of your crap, Cyrus. What I do with my spare time is none of the American peoples business and it's definitely none of yours! Your opinion is irrelevant! I don't want to hear what you have to say! I'm going to Vermont for the weekend, alone whether you approve or not."

Cyrus growled under his breath before storming out.

* * *

><p>Mellie was going to be doing a press conference since Cyrus felt it's what the public needed to put their mind at ease.<p>

_"Mrs. Grant why aren't you accompanying your husband on his trip?"_

_"How do you feel about the president's desire for 'alone time'?"_

"My husband is just taking a trip to Camp David to clear his head, nothing more. After all, he is the President."

_"Camp David?" _A reporter called out _"Official document say he's scheduled to be going to Vermont." _

Her face went pale. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would Lauren lie about where he was going? What did Fitz have to hide?

_"Mrs. Grant? Mrs. Grant?"_ A reporter called trying to regain her attention

"Yes!" She snapped out of her thoughts "Vermont, of course. My apologies." She threw on her famous First Lady smile and said "That'll be all." as she exited to room.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Abby is coming to visit us this weekend. She has a lot of stuff planned for the three of us." Olivia explained to her daughter<p>

With a huge grin Liz replied "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow morning so you need to get some rest so you'll have a lot of energy when she gets here."

"Okay, momma. Goodnight"

Olivia shut off the lights in her daughter's bedroom and continued to her room to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"Vermont, Fitz! Really? You allowed me to go on national television and make a fool out of myself!?" Mellie screamed marching into the oval<p>

"Thought I'd get a kick out of it" He smirked

"I don't have time for your games Fitz. Why would you lie? Why didn't you just tell me?"

He sighed and ignored her

"You're seeing her again."

He looked up "I am not seeing her, you ruined that for me remember?"

"Don't insult me honey. You're seeing your precious Olivia Pope again and I'm going to make sure the world knows it."

"You're so delusional woman. She left me so that you would be happy. What else do you want? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me! Communicate with me! Let me know what is going on so I won't look like the idiot good wife with a philandering husband!" She begged

"What do you want me to say!?" He was growing irritated "I don't love you anymore? I'm in love with the woman you pimped off to me? I hate you for taking away the one good thing in my life? Would you like me to say that the only reason I'm going to Vermont is to get away from you, to go to a place where I know you can't pop up when you decide you want to throw a tantrum? Maybe you want me to say that to Fitzgerald Grant the President, this marriage is nothing more than an accessory to my name. Or perhaps to Fitzgerald Grant the man, this marriage is nothing more than a sham, always has been, and quite frankly a waste of my time. I'm done sugar coating everything for you. You want to be honest, let's be honest." He yelled

She had a lost for words. Once again he had hit her right at home. He was honest. For her, honestly she didn't know what she wanted him to say. She was angry, hurt, embarrassed so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I want you to say you promise not to bring home a bastard baby" and with that she left. Fitz didn't know what she meant by 'bastard baby' so he dismissed her statement, took a swig of his scotch, and continued working. He had a flight to catch the next morning and Mellie was not going to distract him from doing what he needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - 3 years ago<strong>

**Mellie's POV**

_It was Ella's second birthday and there was so much noise. I just wanted to go and get some quiet so I ditched Fitz's side and went into the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom I hear Olivia crying and talking to someone, a girl. As I peak I see Olivia Pope standing with Abby Wheelan. _

"_What am I going to do?" Olivia sobbed _

"_You're going to tell Fitz. What other choices do you have, Liv?" Abby responded _

"_We are not in a good place right now. I don't know if we'll move past this. Telling him I'm pregnant will just add fuel to the fire and Abby I am tired, I am tired of fighting the fire." she fell into her friends arms as she tried to console her._

"_So then what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to leave, I'm going to quit OPA and I'm going to leave town. You and the team as well as my family will know where I am and we will stay in touch but I have to get out of Washington." she muffled buried in her friends chest_

_I couldn't believe it. Olivia Pope, pregnant with my husbands child. And she was going to run with the child too! I had to tell him, but then I wouldn't have anything to hold against him in a time of need. And this was gold._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Abby!" Olivia squealed as she opened the door for her best friend

"OhMyGosh! You look so good!" Abby exclaimed with a huge grin "Where's the little one?

"Auntie!" Lizzy came running into the foyer from the kitchen and jumping into Abby's arms.

"We are going to have so much fun this weekend. You, your mom, and I. I have so much planned for us!" She explained to Liz.

"I can hardly wait!" Olivia said excitedly

* * *

><p>Fitz and Mellie walked hand in hand on the South Lawn towards Marine One. Smiling for the cameras, Mellie finally said<p>

"Have fun on your trip, Fitzy" he gave a sarcastic chuckle before he kissed her on the cheek giving the press one more wave and hurried onto the chopper.

* * *

><p>As Marine One prepared for landing, the crew noticed cars parked in the driveway. Three cars - a Toyota Highlander, a BMW 3 Series GT, and a Hyundai Elantra. They immediately notified the secret service to get the okay to land.<p>

Once they landed they were greeted by Abby and Liz as they walked outside on the front porch viewing the chopper with their hair blowing and faces scrunched.

SSA, Tom stepped off of the helicopter and approached them. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name is Abby Wheelan. I'm a friend of the woman who owns this house."

"Ma'am, the owner of this house is the President."

Abby blew her hair out her face and said "No, the owner of this house is Olivia Pope. Tom's eyes grew wide as he backed his way toward the helicopter.

A few moments later a disoriented Fitz comes out of the helicopter and moves towards the girls. As he approaches them, he remember two statements. "_Sir, this is Olivia Pope's home." "Say you promise not to bring home a bastard child." _As he put two and two together, he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the little girl who was glaring back at him with the word confused written all over her face.

_Could this be my daughter? _he thought. _No way, Olivia wouldn't keep this away from me? Would she? _

Abby pushed the little girl behind her leg and she spoke up "Sir, Olivia isn't here at the moment. Would you like to come inside for something to drink and wait for her? She should be here soon. She just ran to the grocery store."

He nodded and followed Abby never taking his eyes off of Lizzy.

* * *

><p>"Hal may I ask a favor of you" Mellie asked in her sweetest southern belle tone<p>

"Yes, ma'am." he replied

"Will you look into Olivia Pope for me? Do you think you could find out where she is living?"

"Ma'am I don't think it's my place-"

"Hal, you do things for me, I do things for you. Remember?"

He glared at her with man eyes, "Yes, ma'am"

"So you'll take care of that for me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Thank you so very much darling" she smiled and walked away

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Olivia called as she kicked off her heels in the foyer of her home. She got no response so she continued into the kitchen where she was greeted by Lizzy screaming "Mommy, did you get the whip cream?"<p>

Laughing she replied "Yes, I have your whip cream" She looked up into the kitchen to find a stiff Abby holding a glass and Fitz beaming at her with the saddest eyes - sorrowful eyes. He wore that famous crooked Grant frown as his expression begged for an explanation.

She looked down at her daughter and then back up to Abby clearing her throat

Catching on, Abby jumped "Lizzy why don't we go check on our finger paintings" Lizzy agreed and they hurried to the back porch leaving Olivia and Fitz staring at each other in still silence.

"Hi." He finally spoke after what seemed like hours of silence

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Thank you again for reading. I hope that Chapter 2 fulfilled your expectations. I had a lot fun writing this chapter because I'd loved writing the dialogue with Cyrus and Mellie. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks again for your kind words and I hope to receive more feedback.


	3. Primetime

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. These characters are property of Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

><p>"Three years, Olivia!? Three years you kept my child away from me!? What were you thinking!?" Fitz fumed<p>

"I was thinking it would be best for-" she tried to respond calmly

"Best for who!? Best for Mellie?!"

"I just want to remind you that the child we speak of is a staircase away so it would be wise for you to lower your voice."

"Best for who, Olivia!? Answer the question. Did you stop to think how this would make me feel?"

"It's not about you!" she snapped "None of this was ever about you! At that point I had a child to think about. What's best for my child!"

"Your child!? That's the problem you think you're the only one who has a say in what goes on. That child, is not yours. She is OURS!"

"You know what I meant"

"No, Olivia. I don't know what you mean anymore. I do know one thing, I will be a part of her life."

"Listen, she is happy. She has a healthy life, a happy life, a normal life! I'm not going to take that away from her by allowing her to looked at as the President's bastard child."

"I will be a part of her life, Olivia! That's non negotiable. She will be coming to The White House."

Olivia let out a loud laugh before saying "If you thought I was just going to allow you to expose my child to the press so you can have a reason to divorce your wife, you're insane! You forget I have a masters degree in reading between the lines. I see through your crap, Fitz. This not about the well being of Liz, this is about Mellie."

"How dare you!? This is not about Mellie!"

"I don't have time for this. Elizabeth will not be stepping a foot in that big white pandoras box you call your home! Now that is non negotiable. You can sleep in the guest room in the basement."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Washington…<strong>

"Cyrus you wanted to see me?" Mellie asked walking into Cyrus's office

"Ah yes, please sit."

Sitting down she asked, "Is everything alright?"

He glared at her with dead eyes "Stop digging."

"Excuse me, Cyrus?"

"Stop digging into Olivia Pope."

"This is about Fitz?"

"No this about my friend. Stop digging, Mellie."

Through sarcastic giggles she responded, "You didn't think I was going to listen to the man who lies to me about my husband's whereabouts did you? You're dumber than I thought. The fact that you want me to stop digging is all the more reason I should continue because that means there is something in there you don't want me to see." She stood up to walk out and with a smirk she left with "And by the way, do something to your hair. It's starting to look hmm tacky."

When she was no longer in the room, Cyrus let out a long sigh brushed his hair down with his hand and mumbled "I could be running Harvard."

* * *

><p>It was almost 6:00 in the evening and Olivia was in the kitchen doing dishes when Fitz approached her.<p>

"At least introduce her to me."

"She's met you."

"Introduce me as her father, Olivia. Please."

She stared at him for a while before calling, "Liz, honey come here!"

Seconds later Liz walks into the kitchen. Her eyes catching the stare of the tall slender man who stood before her. "Hi." she said.

"Hey, how are you?" he responded with a smile bending down and reaching out for her hand

"Who are you?" she grabbed his hand

"I'm you da-" He looked at Olivia as if for permission. She nodded and he turned back to the little girl completing his sentence. "Dad. I'm your dad."

She stared at him for a moment and the with a smile she said "I didn't know I had a dad. That's cool. You want to come and meet Molly? You have to be her dad too."

He let out of sigh of relief and smiled "Yeah, I'd love that." And with that they were off to the back yard leaving Olivia smiling in awe.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am may I have a word?" Hal asked entering Mellie's east wing office<p>

"Of course Hal, sit down. You have anything?"

"Ma'am, a couple of years back your husband bought 50 acres of land. On this land he had a house built for Olivia Pope. The home is in her name and she lives there with her 3 year old daughter, Elizabeth Kennedy Pope, and their dog, Molly. The president landed on the front lawn of this property at 0500 hours this morning, military time."

Mellie sat in disbelief as she took in the words coming out of Hal's mouth. She eventually nodded signaling him to continue.

"Well ma'am, I've found one other thing. There is a mole."

"A mole?"

"Not a security breach mole but a mole on your front."

"I'm sorry Hal, what are you saying?"

"Cyrus Beene has been Olivia Pope's eyes and ears since she left Washington. He has been informing her on everything you do, don't do, or plan to do when it comes to the well being of your husband."

Her mouth open in shock, she responds "Thank you Hal, I truly appreciate what you have done for me."

* * *

><p>It had been twenty minutes since Fitz and Liz took off outside and Olivia still sat in her kitchen deep in thought.<p>

"Liv?" Abby called pulling her out of thoughts

"Hey"

"Hey, where's Lizzy?"

The thought of what happened a few minutes ago made her smile, "She's outside, with Fitz."

Abby's eyes narrowed, "Wow, I'm proud of you. Does this mean you guys have worked out some sort of arrangement?"

"Not yet" she said quickly "I just still don't know about this. Not with that wife of his on the loose."

"Olivia, I know that you love that little girl with all of your heart. I know that you would do anything to ensure her safety. But I also know that is Lizzy grows up to find out that you purposely kept her father away from her, she just may never forgive you for that. She need her father and Fitz is not a man who will allow her to grow up and believe that someone else is her dad. Fitz would give everything up before he let you do that."

Olivia knew she was right but the thought of what could happen to her daughter if she was known as the presidents child scared her.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Mellie still sat in disbelief of what Hal just told her. Not only was she being betrayed by her husband and Olivia Pope, but Cyrus was supposed to be her roll dog. They both wanted the same thing. How could he betray her? With that thought she pursed her lips and picked up her phone.<p>

"Get me a private line."

A few seconds later a man answered, "Mellie darlin what can I do for you today"

"Hollis, I have a favor to ask of you"

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS <strong>

"_... First Lady Mellie Grant is set to spill some major dirt on her husband, President Fitzgerald Grant."_

"_... Mellie Grant is set to sit down with Diane Sawyer tonight to speak about her husband. Prime Time 9:00."_

"_... Looks like Mrs. Grant has had enough of her husband. Prime Time 9:00 tonight. I'll be watching." _

Abby and Fitz sat in shock watching the news when Olivia walked into the living room.

They both jumped at the sound of her footsteps and shot around to look at her. Turning off the television Abby spoke up, "Olivia! Back so soon."

Narrowing her eyes at the pair, "What is going on" and just as they were going to speak her phone rang. "Quinn is calling so hold that thought."

Abby and Fitz looked at each other and then watched as Olivia grew angry while talking to her friend.

When she returns she calmly says, "I hear Mellie has an interview tonight."

"Olivia-" Fitz tried to explain

"If she even utters my childs name to the press you will never see her again."

"Liv I can't-"

"Put your freaking wife on a leash!" she fumed before rushing upstairs to her daughters room

He too hurried off to call Cyrus.

After eight rings he answers "Sir, how's your trip going?" He asked nervously

"Cyrus I told you to control her! What is going on over there?!"

"Sir, I tried but she has Hal digging and there is nothing I can do."

"With your job on the line I'm sure you can get creative. Shut this down!"

"Yes, sir" he sighed hanging up

Rubbing his hands through his thinning hair he calls "Ethan, get in her now!"

A few seconds later Ethan appears in front of him

"I need you to start a kill folder on Mellie Grant"

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on a swing on her front porch almost in tears as she thought of what Mellie could do to her life when Fitz came out and sat next to her.<p>

"She loves ballet" he said suddenly when he realized she hadn't noticed him

Startled she responds, "Yes, she does and she's great at it." Thinking about her daughter made her smile

He smiles back "Liv, I know you're upset but I can't miss anymore birthdays or ballet recitals. If making monthly trips to Vermont is what I have to do then so be it but I can't just act like she isn't here now."

She knew she couldn't keep her away from him and honestly, it wasn't him she wanted to keep her away from. It was Mellie, the press, the American people.

He continued, "Olivia I love you and I miss you everyday. I know that we may never get back to how we were but if you're not going to give me a chance, let's at least be civil for that little girl that we both love so much."

She smiled thinking about how much she loved her daughter and nodded "We can construct arrangements in the near future."

He put his arm around her and they sat in silence for quite some time.

* * *

><p>"Cyrus!" Mellie exclaimed running into him in the hallway<p>

"Just the lady I wanted to see" He responded

"What can I do for you, old man?"

Pulling her to the side he says, "He's not happy about this Mellie, stop while you can. You don't want to open this can of worms."

"And why might that be?" she says continuing to smile as they walked through the halls of the west wing

"Because Olivia will bury you before she allows you to ruin her daughters life"

She had no idea Cyrus knew about her daughter. Pursing her lips, "Cyrus the dirt I have on Olivia Pope can't possibly be overwritten by the dirt she may or may not have on me"

After she walked off Cyrus pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hello Olivia, she's not stepping down but I have something. I didn't want to have to use this but looks like we have to and this is jackpot.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Olivia answered her phone as she poured herself a glass of wine<p>

"Liv! How are you?"

"Mellie, I'm great and you?"

"Never better, I wanted you to watch my interview tonight. Diane Sawyer, Prime Time 9:00."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you have to say for yourself."

"I mean, I'm sure the American people would love to hear that you've been illegally spending taxpayers dollars to keep up your expensive wardrobe."

"You have no proof"

"Maybe, but you shacking up with SSA, Hal - worst kept secret in Washington and my proof of that calls you mom. See, I will gladly go to war with you when it comes to the well being of my child. I've put up with you long enough and I've sacrificed far too much but that ends tonight. Just like you, I've got a talking tom too. Except I don't sleep with mine. We just both want the same thing."

"And what might that be?"

"Your head on a platter. I expect that you do the right thing tonight because there is a thin line between tolerance and slap her and you are dancing all over it. I hope we never have this conversation again and judging by the cricket silence on your end, I assume you agree. Considering it's Prime Time, you can't cancel so I will be watching."

As she hung up the phone she stumbled back into the closest chair she could find and put her hand over her mouth as she thought about what was happening before her eyes. She was bringing Washington to Vermont. As she lifted her glass to drink from it, Fitz sat down beside her taking the glass away from her and holding her hand in his.

"Everything will be alright" he said looking deep into those big brown eyes he loved oh so much.

"Everything will be alright" she repeated as he kissed the inside of her palm.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMETIME : LIVE WITH DIANE SAWYER <strong>

"_Mrs. Grant, I must say we were shocked to recieve your call."_

"_Well, I have something I think the American people need to know"_

"_Well tonight ma'am we are all ears"_

"_I don't have any dirt on my husband. I said that to make sure all of you would watch as I get something off of my chest. While you guys were wrongly accusing my husband of sleeping with our youngest son Teddy's nanny, I was actually sleeping with the real dad of Teddy, secret service agent Hal. I can no longer watch my husband take the fall for this while his approval ratings freefall and do nothing." _she put her head down in shame as the Diane Sawyer looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. This may be my last chapter until the weekend approaches us again. I'm really busy during the weekdays so I won't update this week. I may be able to squeeze a chapter in tomorrow but if not you will get Chapter 4 on this coming Saturday. As always, all feedback is welcomed and truly appreciated.


	4. Buck Up

**A/N** : Alright so I want to thank all of you for your reviews they really do mean a lot. I am finally posting a new chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block and at that point I didn't even know where I would take this story. However, all is well now on my front.

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are owned by Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

><p>After a night of very little sleep, Fitz sat out on the back porch of the beautiful Vermont home in the wee hours of the morning trying to figure out what would come of the new scandal Mellie had put out on the forefront. He released a sigh as thoughts overwhelmed his now clouded mind. He always knew about Mellie and Hal but never in a million years did he think Hal could ever be the father of one of the children who called him dad. In a sense he was somewhat relieved by the revelation, but a part of him wanted to strangle Hal and make sure he never worked anywhere higher than that of a Security Guard at a department store until the day he died and though he considered it, he realized Mellie had already taken care of that.<p>

Still in deep thought, he was interrupted by Abby who came outside with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Wild night, huh?" she finally spoke up reaching out for the distressed man to take the cup.

Taking her words in a different sense than what she was getting at he went bright red reaching for the cup. "Pardon?" he asked in an embarrassed tone.

Giggling at his reaction, Abby clarified her question. "The news - your first lady and her pretty boy. How are you holding up?"

His brows perked and he sat straight up in the swinger taking a sip of the hot beverage in his hand. He stared at the slim woman still standing in front of him before responding "Ah, that. Honestly, I'm overwhelmed. I've found out about a child that is mine and a child that isn't mine all in two days. I guess I'm still just trying to take things in." He sighed

"You're a big boy, you can handle it." Abby gave him a reassuring smile, patted him on the back, and waltzed back through the double doors into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Olivia found herself sitting at the edge of her bed looking out at the sun rise when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. <em>Who could it be? <em>She thought. Knowing it was too early for Liz and she would have just burst in even if it wasn't 5:30 in the morning, her suspicion grew and she ended up closing her robe and yelling "Come in" oblivious of who it might be all too quickly for her liking.

Her breath hitched when she saw Fitz walk through her bedroom door. As much as she hated to admit it, the view of him in his perfectly fitted black slacks, powder blue dress shirt that exposed his chest teasingly, and his Fratelli Borgioli leather loafers was striking. Despite the affect his presence had on her, she pulled herself together and spoke. "Fitz. How are you this morning?" She gave him a bright smile.

Seeing her reaction, he closed the polished wooden door behind him and leaned up against it smirking as he took in the sight of her in the white satin robe that occupied her body. Finally gathering his words he responded softly "I'm fine. I will be heading back to DC soon and I just wanted to say goodbye to you and our leading lady down the hall" She nodded her head getting up to go and lead him down the hallway but before she could get the door completely open he pushed it shut with his foot and grabbed her hand in his using his other free hand to lift her chin up to him causing their gazes to meet. "Olivia, let's stop ignoring the elephant in the room. It's obvious you want what we once had just as much as I do, so let's stop fighting this."

Never breaking their contact she responded cockily "Is that so?" he gave her a single nod which prompted her to continue "And what brings you to that conclusion?"

"Aside from the fact that you stopped breathing when I walked into the room allowing your eyes to wander up and down my body?" All she could do was blush at his observation and as much as she wanted to pull away from his embrace before she lost all control, his mesmerizing blueish-gray lobes reeled her in to the point where she found her lips pressed against his in the passion filled kissed they both longed for since the moment she left Washington.

Finally breaking their kiss, Fitz teased "You forget I know you all too well, Ms. Pope." She gave a slight smile before attempting to break from his embrace. Hesitantly he let go of her body but squeezed her hand tighter which noted her that he wasn't ready to let go just yet. So, with that they walked out of the room and down the hall hand in hand to go and greet the morning to their daughter.

* * *

><p>As the trio walked out to the front lawn of the Vermont home, Fitz felt a slight guilt for leaving right after he and Olivia started working on things. Reading his mind Olivia squeezed his hand and stretched up to kiss his jawline insuring him that everything would be alright immediately bringing him back to peace. As he was rushed to board the aircraft he gave his pretty ladies swift kisses and goodbyes and headed for the chopper. Olivia and Liz watched the helicopter fly up and out until it was no longer in their point of vision. Gathering her daughters hand, they walked back into their kitchen. Olivia prepared Lizzy smiley face pancakes and a glass of orange juice before retreating to go find her best friend.<p>

Upon entering Abby's room, Olivia noticed her friend packing. Walking closer to her, they engaged in small talk and Olivia gave her a hand in packing before Abby asked about the kiss she had seen Olivia and Fitz share as he was departing. "So are you two like-" she trailed off and before she could continue she noticed the smile that crept onto Olivia's face. "We aren't back but it's a start" The girls continued talking and walked to the driveway retrieving Lizzy from her pancakes on their way past the kitchen. Once they approached the driveway a compilation of "Bye" "I'll miss you" "Love you" "See you soon" filled the area as they watched the scrawny woman drive back down the long driveway.

Watching her friend leave she thought about taking a trip to DC just to see a few people. Realizing, once Fitz and Abby left, that the company she had this weekend was exactly what she needed, she couldn't help but want more. Quickly dismissing the thought to tend to her now downhearted child, she knew it was a thought that she would revisit. Especially, considering the new circumstances of her relationship with Fitz. She clasped her hands with her daughter and they walked back into the large home with their dog in tow closing the large, thick, oak doors behind them.

* * *

><p>Blazing through the White House hallways, Cyrus Beene was a sight to see. Growing red as his hands moved along with his legs that stomped through the halls leading to the east wing. Mumbling loudly under his breath he caused every worker he passed to turn and stare in curiosity.<p>

As he approached the office of the assistant to the first lady he ignored all of the woman's warnings that this wasn't a good time to meet with the first lady. He stormed into the door only to be stopped in his tracks at the view of the first lady and a secret service agent having a make out session on the desk. This image reminded him of the time he walked in on his two beloved friends Olivia and Fitz for the first time. However, it was so much harder to wrap his head around this one. Dismissing his thoughts he boomed "Melody Grant have you lost your southern belle from North Carolina mind?!"

She jolted around in shock as the man looked at her with red eyes "Cyrus, I think you should calm down"

"Calm down? Calm down? You've got to be kidding me. Sally Langston is steps away from the Speaker of the House chambers to ramble about her beliefs and opinions of the philandering first family who she feels is incapable of running this country because our beloved Mellie decided to air her dirty laundry on the most watched news broadcast in AMERICA!"

"Cyrus, the people deserve to know! It's their right!"

"WE'RE REPUBLICANS! IF IT AIN'T GUNS WE DON'T GIVE A DEAD MANS LAST HANDKERCHIEF ABOUT YOUR RIGHT!"

Mellie stood still with her mouth opened. Eventually, she cleared her throat and asked if Hal could give her and Cyrus a moment. Once the room was clear of everyone but Cyrus and herself, she snapped in defense "We also believe that marriage was made to be shared between a man and a woman" This comment struck a nerve, causing Cyrus to lose all cool. Five seconds away from throwing a jab at the first lady of The United States that he would regret once he lost his job, a phone call saved him from his own fate. He looked at the caller ID and it read "Thomas Larson". He immediately answered to be informed that the president would be taking off in a few short minutes and to have the south lawn cleared and prepared for landing. Hanging up he turned to face the woman in red behind him and cursed her name as he walked back out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS<strong>

"_... First Lady Mellie Grant has dropped a bomb on our heads, people. She has just admitted to having an extramarital affair with a secret service agent…" _

"_... Looks like the First Lady of the United States has two baby daddies. Wow, can't even imagine what the POTUS has to say about this one…"_

"_...If this doesn't get the pres to divorce the wicked witch of the west wing now, I don't know what will…"_

"_... __アメリカ合衆国のファーストレディは、ホワイトハウスの労働者との不倫に携わってきました __..." _

"_...USAs førstedame har vært involvert i et utenomekteskapelig affære med et hvitt hus arbeideren…"_

"_...First Lady degli Stati Uniti è stato coinvolto in una relazione extraconiugale con una casa operaio…"_

Fitz turned off the television in the oval office sighing. At least he had an American approved reason to divorce Mellie he thought. He sat at his desk and thought about what he would say for the press conference he was supposed to be doing later in the evening. While he tried to focus on his speech, his mind kept wandering back to Olivia and Lizzy. Lord knows he wanted nothing more than to have them by his side in his time of need. This thought made him want to have a resignation letter put on his desk but he knew Cyrus might die on the spot so he dismissed the thought. "Lauren!" He called out.

When Lauren open the door he quickly requested to see Hal. Lauren's face went red as she thought about the latest interview of the first lady. She nodded and continued to say "Yes, sir" in a hesitant tone.

Finally, Hal walks into the office nervously. "Sir? You wanted to see me?"

Fitz stared at the man blankly for a while before responded "Yes, Hal please sit."

Sitting down on the couch Hal positioned himself over and over again. He felt incredibly uncomfortable and although he tried to mask it, Fitz saw it. Ignoring Hal's feelings, he continued saying what he called him in to say. "Hal, I think you have forgotten who you work for."

Taking a long, hard swallow he said "No, sir. I work for you"

Fitz chuckled, "Really? I thought you were working for my wife. At least so it seems. You work for me yet you answer to her, for whatever your reasons may be. That means that you are a threat to national security. You commit treason everyday by betraying me to answer her questions that she is not at liberty to know. That's grounds to take you to the basement of the pentagon and waterboard you until you confess to treason so that I can have you persecuted." Hal's hands were now shaking. He knew he was in trouble and even though he was terrified, he didn't regret what he did for Mellie. After all, he thought he loved her. Eventually, Fitz continued. "But I'm not going to do that because I think that committing treason wasn't your intent. You are, however, going to leave The White House. Where you will work is not my problem. I do wish you the best though. That will be all, bud." And with the wave of his hand, Hal was on his way out of the door.

* * *

><p>Mellie sat in her office massaging her temples. She really did regret what she said but something about her statement would bite Fitz in the butt and she wanted that more than anything. She hated that Hal was going to lose his job because she was his source for information but she was not going to go and stand up for him. She didn't want him that bad. Soon she picked up her phone and placed a call to Jake Ballard.<p>

"Jake!...How are you…Yes I'm okay...Well, I need a favor...I need you to take care of Olivia Pope for me...Oh God no! Don't kill her...Just you know get her mind off of Fitz...She doesn't live in town so you'll have to travel...Do what you have to do, I understand...Thank You...Uh huh...Yes...Okay...Buh bye."

After her conversation had ended she had sat in thought for a few moments. She was interrupted when a distressed Hal slowly walked into her office with his tie off and shirt unbuttoned. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. He sat down in front of her and she broke the silence. "Hal? Are you-"

Raising his hand to stop her from speaking, he cut her off. "You didn't have my back. I'm losing everything and you didn't even step in for me"

"Hal whatever we had is nothing compared to the fact that I am the wife of the President of this great nation"

"You weren't thinking about the President of this great nation this morning in the utility closet!" He immediately regretted what he said but something in him told him not to apologize. He wanted her to feel guilty for what she did to him. "I just can't believe you used me. I thought there was something different about you. I spent all these years feeling sorry for you, thinking that you were the victim in all of this infidelity. No wonder your husband hated you so much. Everyone was right, Mellie Grant is a witch in a dress and pearls."

Hals words hit her. She stood with bulging eyes at the man standing in front of her. Fiddling with the pearls around her neck, her mouth hung slightly opened as she searched for the right words. When she failed to find them, she kept it simple. "Hal, I think you should leave."

* * *

><p>Lord knows Fitz wasn't ready to face reporters but his wife had done it again. As far as he was concerned she should be up on that podium not him. Nevertheless, he was now entering the the press room and he had to put on a show. "Good afternoon. I have come here today to ask you for your forgiveness on my wifes behalf. We ask that this matter remain private and that you respect our decision to do so. I can assure you that this revelation has not distracted me from my duties to serve as your Commander In Chief so with that being said America has other issues at bay that I plan to direct my attention to. Now that's out of the way, any questions?"<p>

"_Will there be a divorce in the near future?"_

"We are considering our options. What we choose will remain private until we decide otherwise."

"_Have you spoken with the first lady?" _

"I have."

"_Will SSA Hal keep his job?"_

"Agent Hal is an exemplary protector. However, once again, we will be considering our options."

* * *

><p>It was now 8:00 in Vermont and Lizzy was out like a light. With Lizzy's early bedtime Olivia was able to have some time to herself. After popping herself some popcorn and pouring herself a large glass of wine she sat down on her living room sectional and began flipping through channels. She told herself she wouldn't watch the news after watching Fitz's press conference so she settled for a movie. Just as she was getting into her movie her phone rang and her cheeks heated at the thought of his name. She picked up the phone and almost immediately she heard his baritone voice speak.<p>

"Hi."

She sat silent taking in his sound until she heard him speak again. "Olivia? Please say something."

"Hi" she replied with a faint smile.

Hearing the smile in her voice he released a sigh of relief and continued. "Did you see it?"

"I did."

"Did you think I was good?"

"I think you handled it well, yes."

"Good, now how are you girls doing?"

"We're okay. Abby left us around eleven so right after that we ate lunch and then a couple hours we started on dinner."

"Ah, dinner."

"Yep, Spaghetti and Meatballs a la Livvie" she teased with a huge grin

He chuckled before continuing. "Sounds yummy. I had turkey and crackers." he said with a groan

"Ouch. Well maybe you should come back."

"Or you should come here"

There was a pause on the line prompting Fitz to speak again. "Liv?"

"I'm here. I actually thought about coming up for a visit this morning. I just don't know yet."

Before he could respond Mellie walked into the oval with a sorrowful look. Seeing her, his smile turned into a frown and he told Olivia he would call her back. He hated having to end their call but he felt there were some things he needed to say. "Mellie, hey."

"Fitz I'm sorry. You and Olivia Pope were eating at me night and day and I just needed to feel something."

"Okay, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For winning us two tickets on the American News Cycle"

She cocked her head in confusion as she waited for him to explain. He chuckled at her expression and threw his papers down on his desk jumping out of his chair to walk closer to her. Once he approached her he smirked and explained. "Buck up, babe. We're going to ride this train all the way to A Presidential Divorce."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Alright so I struggled writing this so I hope it's okay. Thank you for your reviews and pms. They mean a lot. Glad to know there are some people still working with me. How about that scandal promo and those pictures? I'm beyond excited for Thursday and I can't wait to see what Shonda has in store. Anyway, A Presidential Divorce is one of my favorite fanfics. It's absolutely amazing. This entire story actually was inspired by that fic. Loved that! Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will write another chapter when I get the chance.


	5. Chupa Chups

**A/N **: Okay, so first off I want to apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I honestly don't have an excuse as to why this chapter took so long besides the fact that I've been so caught up in the show. These past couple of episodes are really getting interesting and contrary to popular opinion, the storyline is great. Anyway, this will be a one shot chapter so I hope you enjoy.

P.S. This chapter will be super short

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They are owned by Shondaland and ABC.**

* * *

><p>Jake Ballard was a handsome man. Fair height, average body, full black hair, and piercing green eyes. Although many looked at him and saw just another man walking down the street, Jake Ballard was not what he seemed. He sat patiently on a park bench and watched a car carrying three people blow up in the distance. He pulled out his burner and dialed a number, "It's done."<p>

* * *

><p>As Mellie rushed through the halls of the White House in search of Cyrus her face painted a clear picture of two things, anger and fear. The word <em>divorce<em> playing through her head like a broken record, panic would be an understatement to how she was feeling. Finally reaching her destination, she burst through the doors and glared at the man in front of her.

Cyrus was taken aback by the sudden interruption and even more so the nasty look on Mellie's face. He instinctively went into defense mode and jumped up out of his seat speaking first, "What is your problem? Have you lost your mind!?"

Mellie ignored his questions and focused on the problem at hand, "Cyrus, your boy has gone insane! I don't know what to do anymore. You need to fix this and fix it now!"

"Wait a minute, slow down what are you talking about?" Cyrus asked genuinely confused

"I'm talking about this ridiculous divorce! We can't get a divorce! Oh, Big Gerry would throw a fit. We have to talk him out of this, I never seen him so sure of anything. We have to do something, anything. I bet this is all Olivia Popes doing. He had wiggled his way back in between her magical thighs and now-"

"Stop talking!" Cyrus snapped bringing her out of her rambling. "Stop talking and get out."

"Cyrus!"

"Get out!", and with that Mellie stomped out of his office and into the halls. She snuck into a nearby utility closet and pulled out a burner of her own. She dialed the number and within seconds the other party answered. The line was quiet just waiting for instruction, so Mellie continued. "Jake, honey, we are going to have to move on Olivia Pope sooner than planned. Tomorrow, I need you on a plane to Hope, Vermont. I'll send an address to your phone as well as any other information you will need. Thanks again, bye."

* * *

><p>The next day, Abby and Quinn impatiently stood in the main terminal at BWI airport awaiting their friends arrival. Olivia and Lizzy should have arrived 30 minutes ago and the women were starting to get worried. They called her phone multiple times to no avail. A couple of minutes later they decided to ask someone of the flights whereabouts. When a tall blonde women who worked for the flights airline said that the plane had arrived an hour ago, Abby and Quinn were officially in a state of worry. They continued to dial again and when they received no answer, they expected the worse so took matters into their own hands. They jumped into their car and headed over to OPA.<p>

* * *

><p>Huck was in his office doing whatever it is Huck does when he heard footsteps through the office foyer. Usually it was just him and Abby but when he heard the clicking of not one but two pair of high heel shoes he jumped up out of curiosity. When he made his way out to the front foyer he was greeted by Abby and his fiancée, Quinn. A small smile graced his lips as he greeted the two women. "Baby, what are you doing here?" he said as he leaned in to kiss Quinn on the cheek.<p>

Quinn smiled a nervous smile and accepted his kiss, "I went with Abby to go pick up Liv from the airport and she wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there? Did her plane land?"

"Yea, it definitely landed. She just wasn't on it. We called her cell and her house multiple times and no answer."

"We are starting to think something might have happened to her" Abby added "Can't you track her down or hunt her or whatever it is that you do?"

Huck just stared at the women in front of him trying to comprehend what they were saying. When he finally got it he quickly said, "Yea, I'll use her phone number."

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT MORNING<strong>

It was 4:00 in the morning and the sun hadn't come out yet. Jake just stood on the grass for a while and observed the home before him. It was a large house, made up of stone and vinyl siding, sitting casually on a large lot backing into a wooded area accompanied by impeccable views, it was a sight to see. _The president has taste_ he thought.

He walked up to the front door and analyzed the lock. It wasn't a simple lock. It was very complicated and he knew he wasn't messing with any ole' civilian. This woman had to have connections because this kind of lock didn't come easy. Lucky for him, he was trained to break into locks like these and so he did. Upon entering he took in the casual decor. The home had a cape cod feel to it, something he admired. He viewed the pictures of the girls that had turned the presidents world upside down and helped himself to a glass of water as he sat on one of the plush loveseats before he went to work.

Almost five minutes later, Jake hears a noise. He quickly places his hand on his waist so that, if needed, he can easily reach his weapon. He turns around a little searching for the noise when he hears her. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Olivia calmly asked pointing her 9mm Boberg right between his eyes.

"Lower your weapon, I was hoping we can talk"

She let out a laugh before responding, "People who want to talk call. So tell me what you want or get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine, I'll be blunt. I want you to stop seeing the president. I want you and that pretty little girl to go out of the country. Europe or something. Buy a nice house there. Just get out of here."

Olivia stood there in shock of his request. She didn't know who he was but knew that he could do some damage. She loaded her gun with one swift movement and within seconds they were pointing their guns in the other direction ready to blow the other person's head off. They stare at each other for a long while before Jake finally says, "Okay, let's both put our guns away and just talk. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I have specific orders not to so let's just talk this out because if we keep this up, one of us will leave this house dead." Olivia considered what he had said and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She put her gun down on the end table and he did the same. She immediately regretted her decision when Jake made a sudden but speedy move mashing a needle into her neck causing her to lose all consciousness.

* * *

><p>Fitz was sitting at his desk tapping his pen on the hard surface to the melody he was humming. Anyone who knew Fitz the man knew that he hadn't been this joyful in quite some time. He impatiently waited for the phone call that Olivia had arrived in town and that he could see his girls later on that night. Even though he was incredibly happy he couldn't ignore a turning feeling in his gut telling him there was a fearful reason no one had called yet. He dismissed the thought categorizing it as ridiculous and continued to wait.<p>

When his phone rang he jumped startled and then quickly answered.

"Hello" he spoke. He heard the words the woman was speaking but he couldn't comprehend. He didn't want to comprehend. He refused to comprehend. The blood drained from his face and fear marred his features. He dropped the phone not allowing the woman on the other end to finish and ran out of the oval.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's home? She's not home. If she was home shed answer her phone?" Abby asked clearly annoyed<p>

"All I do is track stuff. Her phone is home. That's all I know, geez." Huck said rubbing his hand over his forehead

"Alright both of you calm down. It's obvious we need to just go to her house. That's our only option."

"I honestly think you're all overreacting" David, Abby's husband and colleague of Olivia's added.

"David, sweetie, have you ever heard of a best friends intuition."

"Actually, I've heard of every kind of intuition but that one" David responded sarcastically

"Both of you cut it out. We are going to Olivia's. Something has happened, we don't know what but I think we can all agree that this isn't like her. Something ha-" Quinn was cut off by a familiar voice that caught them all by surprise. "It's so nice to see you all again" Charlie said with a smirk of pride at the obvious distraught he caused his old friends. Everyone just glared at the man before this. All of their mouths open in shock. Charlie took that as his cue to continue. "Olivia's safe, don't worry. The little girl, she's safe too. Shaken up, but safe. They'll be fine." He said while moving to pick up Abby's cup of coffee and drinking from it. "Oh and Huck, stop looking. We see you. That's so tacky." He said with a smirk and walked out of the door leaving them all baffled.

* * *

><p>Fitz rushed down the steps of the private plane he had discreetly boarded in search of Olivia. He entered his home and noticed that the lock had definitely been broken into. He searched around the inside of the house examining door locks and window locks. Carefully observing coffee tables and floor tiles. He began to feel helpless. He paced around the first level of the home running his fingers through his hair as his mind wandered with worry.<p>

He stayed that way for a few minutes, pacing the area of the main living room, when something in the rear corner of the expansively large kitchen caught his eye. He furrowed his brows as he walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up. He studied the old Chuga Chup lollipop wrapper and thought to himself. There was only one person he knew who had access to these and Olivia was not it. He ran over to Tom and Corey, the only two secret service agents that accompanied him, and whispered something into Tom's ear. Tom immediately knew where Fitz meant and ushered the other men back onto the small plane.

* * *

><p>Mellie paced around her office trying to think of the consequences her actions would bring. If Fitz knew what she was up to she would be destroyed. If only for a second she thought Fitz was just speaking illogically about divorce before, she was certain it was going to be real now. She regretted her decision but knew it was too late to take it back and that knowledge left her on edge. Especially since getting word that Fitz was nowhere to be found. It was times like these she wished she still had Hal on her side. Too bad he was gone and even if he wasn't, he hated her and that hurt deep. She thought about worse case scenarios trying to mentally prepare herself for anything when her phone rang. She scurried over to her phone and answered tentatively, "Jake"<p>

"Ma'am it's done. We had to use a bit more force than intended but it's done. Charlie has everything under control on the OPA front. We don't have anything to worry about. We were clean, we were swift, it's done."

She had to admit hearing Jakes update was a slight relief to her but she couldn't help but feel that something was getting ready to go terribly wrong. "Thank you, Jake. Keep me updated." And with that she hung up. She walked over to her chair and kicked off her heels. She sat back in the plush comfort and let her thought take over.

* * *

><p>Fitz's plane had landed almost an hour ago. He was smart enough to to take car to the warehouse instead of the plane in an effort to be discreet. Corey was a new agent and had no idea what was going on. Tom's entire demeanor changed. He was no longer a secret service agent but a highly skilled black ops operative ready to take down whoever was on the inside of that warehouse. Never did Corey think he would see the President of the United States spooking up to an abandoned warehouse with a gun in his hand. He followed their lead and pulled out his weapon even though he wasn't half as skilled as they were. Something about to icy, determined look on Fitz's face told him that Fitz was not one to mess with and if necessary, he would do some damage.<p>

As they approached the warehouse the sounds of muffled voices were becoming more and more recognizable. Fitz grew a dangerous kind of angry as he noticed that one the voices was Olivia's. He couldn't help but chuckle through his anger at how incredibly messy the job was done but was grateful for Jake and Charlie's wannabe professional mentality causing them to make anything look amateur. He slowly crept up the stairs of the warehouse towards the sounds. He finally found the room and the scene inside caused him to see red. Inside of the room was a disoriented Olivia holding on to a terrified Lizzy all while Jake looked on as if his doing was normal. He could hear Jake speak, "All you have to do is leave. We aren't here to hurt you. We are here to protect you. In a few hours my friend will be here with a plane to take you away. Everything will fall into place." He couldn't hold out any longer and decided it was time to make a move. He nodded in Toms direction and they burst through the doors guns pointing causing Olivia to yelp in fear and shield Lizzy with her body. Tom took care of Jake while Corey stood watching in shock. Fitz made his way over to Olivia and Liz and knelt down on his knees. He brushed her hair behind her ear as he tried to get her to look at him. "Look at me, Livvie. It's okay, I'm here. You're okay." Olivia loosened her death grip on her daughter and turned to face him as Fitz took the girls in his arms. He could feel the complete and utter fear in his little girls body and it killed him that she went through that, even if only for a few hours. He ushered them to the car where the sped off to the plane and back to DC.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Okay, please don't hate me but like I said I really loved the storyline and therefor I wanted to incorporate a one shot of how I would have like it to play out into this story. I can assure you this will turn out to be a lot lighter. This isn't a drama filled story I promise but there are se things that need to happen first before we get our fluffy Olitz. I will say that next few chapters will be a bit dramatic but after that we are going to see the fluffy side that we all love oh so much. I want to also address some PMs that I got during my hiatus. I want you all to understand that this is fiction - fake, not real. Don't take things so literal. There may be some unrealistic things in this story but after all this is fiction. You want reality, watch the show or go read some fics that incorporate more realistic scenarios. This is not that kind of story. It's just that, a story from the mind of inexperienced writer. This is just something I do for fun plus it gives me a reason to bury my face in my computer without too much blowback from my mom. So, with that being said I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up soon. I have already written half of it and that one will be longer. Please leave feedback. Thanks (:


End file.
